The University at Buffalo (UB) through the Human Subjects Research Enhancements Program will be able to further improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the institution's system for the rotection of research volunteers. This effort is already underway as UB is in the final phases of a consolidating eight IRBs into two university-wide IRBs: the Health Sciences (HSIRB) and the Social and Behavioral Sciences (SBSIRB) IRBs. These ongoing improvements will be further enhanced by the following proposed activities: - UB will enhance its information management through implementation of IRBWiSE a powerful web-based IRB information management/tracking system developed by the Georgia Tech Research Institute. UB has been selected as a beta test site for IRBWISE and will license and implement IRBWiSE provided that the testing proves successful. - the Health Sciences IRB must expand its quarters to accomodate increased workload and staffing. A location has been identified that will meet space demands but significant rehabilitation is needed. The rehabbed space will include an advanced security system. - New equipment is being requested in order to enhance the productivity of the HSIRB. This includes computers, printers, a copier; a media center in the conference room with LCD projector, conference phone and projection screen as well as a security system to effectively control access to the office. - Programmatically, efforts will include the development of educational initiatives including an enhanced investigator's manual and development of educational seminars as well as to license the Collaborative IRB Training Initiative (CITI) on-line tutorial for use as a continuing education tool. Quality assurance enhancements will include developing mechanisms to obtain feedback from research participants.